


The one where Martin makes Douglas wear a buttplug while flying

by Verabird



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Sublas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabird/pseuds/Verabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Smutty Sunday<br/>Pretty self-explanatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Martin makes Douglas wear a buttplug while flying

"Not a chance."

Martin's smirk only grew, this meant a challenge then, and he was determined to convince Douglas to follow through.

"I'll make it worth your while," He said in a sing-song voice, his hand still passed down the waistband of Douglas' trousers, fingers working a particular kind of magic. "I'll really make it worth your while."

Douglas moaned then, high-pitched and longing. He could feel his knees buckling, and with them, his resolve.

"I thought you were meant to be the professional one."

"No one will know except me and you."

"And I—" Douglas corrected, before interrupting himself with a squeak as Martin's hand clasped even firmer around his cock. When did Martin get so good at this?

Martin pulled Douglas closer, palm pressed against his lower back, fingers tightening as they stroked with a new vigour. "Come on Douglas, do it for me."

Douglas' exclamation of 'yes!' could have been interpreted as an answer to the question, but more likely were a response to the wicked way in which Martin's fingers had just made him come in a perfectly good and clean suit. He panted for breath for a few moments then pressed a kiss to Martin's temple.

"How long's the flight?"

"Only two hours."

Douglas grimaced, shirking off the ruined pair of trousers. "And how big is the...you know."

"The dildo that I want you to wear whilst next to me the whole flight today? Nothing you can't handle."

Douglas performed the miraculous feat of simultaneously blanching and allowing his cheeks to flush bright red. He bit his lip, gazing at Martin's smirk. Wicked. That's what he was. He almost missed shy and flailing Martin, the man he saw when they went on business trips or confronted rude passengers, but in the bedroom Martin became so alarmingly confident. Douglas could feel himself grow hot again, even though it was far too soon. He tried and barely succeeded in quelling these thoughts.

"You don't have to," Martin said finally, eyes still twinkling. "I won't make you."

That seemed to set a certain resolve in Douglas. Jaw set, he nodded with intent, and Martin beamed brightly.

"We'd better hurry up," He said, glancing to make sure the flight bags were set and ready. "Allow me."

He guided Douglas to the bed and Douglas followed with a tingling sense of anticipation. Martin smiled as Douglas willingly spread his legs for him, then came the pop of a lube bottle and Douglas felt Martin's fingers against his entrance. At any time of day they were so long and elegant, but here they became obscene instruments of pleasure, probing him and spreading him open. Douglas whined as Martin crooked a pair of fingers inside him and he tensed around them both.

"You'll have to relax," Martin's soothing voice came down upon him. "Remember it's nothing you can't handle."

Compared to Martin's warm and delicate fingers, the dildo was cold and much larger. Douglas instinctively rejected it, and it took Martin's soft hand on his thigh, stroking and calming with gentle shhhing noises for him to relax again. It wasn't that big compared to some of the toys they'd used before, but would definitely be a noticeable distraction. Martin guided it in gently, but firmly, giving it a final tap when it was in completely. Douglas felt full and stretched, a warm tight feeling crossed his stomach and as he sat upright he winced.

"Don't we have anything smaller?"

Martin kissed his forehead and smoothed back his hair. "Just pretend it's me."

"Then we'll definitely need something sma—"

Martin stopped the words with a kiss and Douglas melted into it. Martin took his hand and lead him to the door. Douglas struggled to prevent the strange sensations he felt from passing across his features, but eventually he found a balance between the ever present pleasure and a professional expression.

"Two hours to go," Martin whispered in his ear. "I won't forget to make it worth your while."


End file.
